The Truth of the Crime
by Sun of Shadows
Summary: Someone has committed a slaughter on Raimon Junior School and Kido is one of the few survivors, yet it seems that he is the one who committed the slaughter. One-shot.


Hiya people!

As you see this is my first fic ever, I know I said I wasn't going to write here but whatever

I don't know if I'll write more, but here you go

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Truth of the Crime**

Yuuto Kidou looked sideways, searching for the murderer. He couldn't see anyone but, despite that, his heart was beating really fast. Scratch that, his heart was about to explode because of the fear. That was when he heard him again, his steps getting closer: one, two, three steps and still he couldn't see where he was coming from. The steps stopped and Kidou's heart skipped a beat. He could hear the breath of the other person, it was slow and he could say that the person was trying to hold it; it didn't work because the person was too agitated after the slaughter he had comitted.

Kidou was sweating and his moves became clumsy. He tried desperately to find something he could use as a weapon, but it was clear that luck wasn't on his side since that murderer entered in his school and he could only took something black from the floor, he didn't know what it was because a thud startled him. He remembered how that person killed most of his friends and when they fell a thud was always heard. Kidou wasn't sure if he was the only survivor of the soccer team gang, maybe he was the only one because of his brain abilities; after all he was a strategist. Yet he felt like a coward, he didn't help anyone when it was time to escape, he didn't protect anyone either. He only thought of saving himself and no one else, not even Haruna.

The problem now was that his strategies were coming to an end, the murderer was obviously trained to do those kinds of things, Kidou wasn't. He was a soccer strategist not a how-to-escape-from-a-murderer strategist. That he survived this long was more than enough.

Kidou looked cautiously to the front; his eyes twinkled when he realized he was so damn near the exit, even so it still seemed so far to reach. He really wanted to escape from that cursed place, he wanted to be safe, he didn't want to feel fear anymore.

Kidou heard a high-pitched scream ripping the silent school; he didn't hear the murderer near anymore. It was his only chance to escape, maybe his only chance to see the light again. Now that he could escape he was frozen, he was thinking about the friends that he left behind, the friends that he didn't help and needed him, he was regretting for not saving Haruna either, for not being someone loyal and trustful.

Kidou then heard some police or ambulance sirens and that snapped him out of his trance. Sirens… already too late but that meant hopes. Without thinking or realizing what he was doing he ran to the exit. The light blinded him for some seconds; when he got used to the light he noticed that police officers were pointing at him with their guns.

"Drop your weapons," one of them said. Kidou scowled disoriented, he didn't have any weapons.

"What?" Kidou asked, clearly confused

"Drop you weapons!" shouted another police officer

Kidou was about to reply that he didn't have any weapons, but it was then when he realized he was clutching something in his hand as if it was a matter of dead or life. Surprised he looked at the thing he was clutching, it was a gun. He wondered where the heck he had come up with a gun but without hesitating he dropped the gun.

His life completely changed since that moment, it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him.

He was taken with the police and was interrogated, after he didn't remember what he answered nor what they asked. He was confused and didn't understand at all what had happened. Worst of all none of the coppers believed him that he was innocent, the gun in his hand and the bloodstains on his clothes didn't help him to prove he was innocent.

Kidou was in the principal's office with the police, for some unknown reason they didn't handcuffed Kidou, they hadn't took him to the jail either.

The cops were hacking the school's system; the computers were the surveillance cameras were registered to be more specific.

When they finally accessed to the system, they started checking the videos. Kidou felt a little relief because his innocence would be prove, his relief didn't last much when he watched the videos. The videos showed the murderer doing his slaughter, but the murderer looked exactly like Kidou. The same clothes, the same goggles, the same facial features. Everything was identical to Kidou.

Kidou gasped, clearly confused and scared. He was hoping that in any moment the real him could be seen. But that moment never came, what Kidou had did to escape was deleted and had magically disappeared . All the videos showed Kidou doing the slaughter, part of the video where Kidou had come out of the building was deleted too, only when he walked out the doorway was recorded and then the signal was lost.

The cops turned around to face Kidou.

Kidou felt a pressure in his chest and the room seemed like it was spinning, his vision became blurry and darkness overwhelmed him. He couldn't believe that he had really did a slaughter like that, he was sure he hadn't done it, but he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

But if he wasn't the one who committed the slaughter, who else could it be? No one could look that identical, right?

* * *

That's it, it's a pathetic one-shot

I'm sure that you already know the answer of the mistery, you just have to think a little

Reviews are welcome


End file.
